


We go together like hot chocolate and marshmallow

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: A very Merry Mix-Up [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Love Story, Romantico, Sentimentale, famiglia, natale, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: «Ritorna da me»«Sempre»Non era un addio. Lo sapevano bene.Si amavano, lo avevano fatto sempre e dopo quel tempo infinito di attesa, erano pronti a vivere la loro vita insieme.Quel ricordo sembrava ormai così lontano, soprattutto quell’anno in cui Logan e Veronica erano alle prese con il Natale e con…





	We go together like hot chocolate and marshmallow

 

  
  
  
  
 

“Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”  
Prompt: **1 dicembre:** \- Obbligo: scrivi una flash in cui la neve è protagonista. Fluff e cioccolata.  
 

   
   
   
   
   
«Buongiorno splendore» sussurrò il marito sorridendole.  
«Ehi» esclamò Veronica dolcemente, guardando Logan negli occhi mentre i loro nasi vicini si sfiorarono teneramente.  
Logan allungò una mano verso la moglie e la attirò a sé prima di baciarla con passione.  
Erano troppo coinvolti dal loro momento d’intimità per accorgersi di qualcosa.  
La piccola Lily entrò di soppiatto in camera -come sempre senza bussare- e iniziò a scattare una serie di foto che sarebbero finite nell’album dei loro momenti imbarazzanti, mentre la stanza si riempiva della sua dolce risata.  
«Lily» la rimproverano bonariamente.  
«Quante volte ti ho detto che…» iniziò la madre, ma non ebbe il tempo di finire.  
«Di non entrare senza bussare, che devo comportarmi come una signorinella... » continuò lei.  
Marito e moglie si scambiarono sguardi complici mentre la piccola avendo ricevuto ciò che voleva ritornò in camera sua.  
«È testarda e spavalda come te» affermò Veronica, scostando le coperte per vestirsi.  
«Ah e da te ha preso la curiosità e l’intraprendenza per mettersi sempre nei guai» replicò Logan, poco prima di attirare la moglie sul letto e iniziare a baciarla di nuovo.  
«Se per questo anche tu non eri da meno» ribatté lei, alzando un sopracciglio e sfidandolo a dire il contrario.  
Si punzecchiarono per qualche minuto, almeno fin quando Lily non rientrò in camera tuffandosi sul letto, addosso ai genitori che iniziarono a farle il solletico.  
Era la mattina di Natale e la tradizione voleva che l’intera famiglia Echolls avrebbe preparato i pancakes, ma qualcosa attirò l’attenzione della piccola.  
Fuori c’era la neve e… nulla l’avrebbe fermata.  
Iniziarono a tirarsi palle di neve, fecero l’angelo a terra e infine, prima di rientrare papà e figlia issarono su il più bel pupazzo di neve, fratello senza dubbio di Olaf.  
Dopo il giorno di festa che giungeva quasi al termine… Veronica doveva fare un’ultima cosa.  
Logan raggiunse la moglie fuori sul portico di casa e la trovò seduta sul dondolo, aprì la scatolina che lei teneva in mano e scoprì che presto sarebbero stati in quattro. Quel momento fu suggellato da un bacio breve ma intenso.  
Si scostò appena, coprì la moglie con la coperta di cachemire regalatole quella sera e le passò una tazza.  
«Siamo come la cioccolata calda e i marshmallow. Ovviamente sono la cioccolata calda» affermò con nonchalance Logan.  
«Aumentiamo ancora un pó il tuo già smisurato ego» rispose divertita lei.  
«Voglio dire che… separati sono buoni, ma se li unisci sono perfetti. Sono la giusta combinazione»  
«E io sarei i marshmallow...».  
«Certo. Sei dura fuori, ma dolce all'interno».  
Si baciarono mentre la neve scendeva e li incorniciava in un quadro d’amore epico.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera a tutti =D  
Sono emozionatissima perchè questa è la primissima storia che scrivo su questa coppia e in questo fandom e, non nascondo che sono in ansia.  
Questa iniziativa mi sta dando l'opportunità di scrivere tanto, ma su svariate coppie e fandom, senza negare che oltre a divertirmi sto sperimentando il piacere di vivere personaggi diversi, di trovarmi in situazioni che magari prima non avrei mai creduto possibile.  
Parlando della storia... Ammetto che è legata alla fine del film, infatti come dice all'inizio sono passati quei 180 giorni e, la storia va avanti da lì,solo che non si sofferma, ma c'è questo salto temporale dove vediamo la famiglia Echolls-Mars allargata, vediamo nuove tradizioni e un amore incondizionato.  
Ho scritto di Veronica e Logan per la prima volta con il cuore che mi balzava dal petto, ero troppo felice e allo stesso tempo spaventata. Ho cercato di mantenermi nei personaggi, ma la storia aveva un limite di parole e quindi non ho potuto approfondire tanto i loro caratteri, ma c'è qualcosa di quei Logan e Veronica di cui ci siamo innamorati, almeno spero XD  
Beh, non vi voglio prendere più tempo di quanto non abbia fatto già e... spero che vi piaccia *_*  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire


End file.
